Tarzan Vol 1 231
. | StoryTitle3 = The Deadly Dangers of Pal-Ul-Don | Synopsis3 = Reprinted from Tarzan Sunday strips, March 14, 1971 - August 1, 1971. | StoryTitle4 = Bomba: "My Enemy, the Jungle" | Synopsis4 = An ancient God has come back and threatens to lead a village, or kill those who do not follow his wishes. Bomba investigates, as he believes the masked foe is merely a phony magician. Reprinted from . | StoryTitle5 = Detective Chimp: "The Return of Detective Chimp" | Synopsis5 = Carlton Meade is murdered, and Bobo finds his missing will and solves the case. Reprinted from . | StoryTitle6 = Korak: "The Ancient Awakes" | Synopsis6 = Korak discovers a giant silver capsule in the jungle. When the mysterious cylinder opens, Vrodinn, the Ancient One, steps out. The two introduce one another and become companions. Meanwhile, a hunting crew, hidden from view, are witnesses to the new friendship. They quickly grab them both. Korak tries to escape, but the men fire their rifles at him. He's able to kick them all into a boiling fire pit. After the confrontation, the Ancient One goes back inside his capsule, wondering if the world will ever be without violence. | StoryTitle7 = Evolution Through An Ape-Man's Eyes | Synopsis7 = A text article about Charles Darwin and ERB's "missing links" in the chain of evolution: Ant-Men, Ape-Men, Beast-Men, etc... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Tarzan Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Bansuto Tribe ** Chief Rungulo * Pirates ** Achmed ** Abdullah ** El-Ghrennem ** Several English Speaking Apes Other Characters: * Stanley Obroski (actor) * Naomi Madison (female lead) * Rhonda Terry (stand-in-double) * Tom Orman (director) * Bill West (cameraman) * Pat O'Grady * Major White (guide) Locations: * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Adam Conklin * Ned Wilson Other Characters: * Ed Dexter Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Tarzan Supporting Characters: * Joiper (a warrior of the Ant Men) * Jane Porter (renamed "Gail") Antagonists: * * Winged-Men Other Characters: * Female Journalist ** Carla ** Samie * Waziri Tribe * Pal-ul-don Tribe Locations: * ** Pal-ul-don (a lost city) Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Tina * Doto the monkey * Tiki the parrot * Kawkaw the giant condor Antagonists: * Viracocha Other Characters: * Chief Atachi * The Plant-Men ** Tree-Man Locations: * ** Village of San Topa ** Huayna Rain Forest Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sheriff Chase (Bobo's new owner) Antagonists: * Stephen Meade Other Characters: * Mr. Bronson * Robert Knight * Peggy Meade * Carlton Meade Locations: * Oscaloosa County, ** Stony Isle Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Korak Supporting Characters: * Vrodinn, the Ancient Antagonists: * Major Heltz Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Tarzan | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}